1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for detecting a transparent image from an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A time-of-flight (TOF) camera may emit output light toward an object, may receive reflected light that is reflected from the object by the output light, and may measure depth information of the object based on amplitude of the reflected light. Accordingly, when the light is immediately reflected from the object, depth information of the object may be accurately measured.
When an object is transparent, a portion of output light may pass through the object and be reflected from another object or a background and then be received by the TOF camera. For example, light that is reflected from the transparent object and light that is reflected from the background may be mixed in the reflected light received by the TOF camera and thus, accuracy of depth information of the object measured by the TOF camera may decrease.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an image processing method that may detect a transparent object from an image, in order to enhance accuracy of depth information of an object.